violettafandomcom-20200222-history
Violetta Castillo
Violetta Castillo (born Tini CastilloTini: The Movie) is a talented girl and the titular and protagonist character of the Violetta original television series. She is intelligent and full of life but has a very overprotective father. She is a spontaneous and a very honest girl. She has a beautiful unique voice that she inherited from her mother, who died in a bus crash when Violetta was 4 years old. Violetta just wants to find her own place in the world and to learn more about it. When she returns to Buenos Aires, Violetta discovers her passion for music and starts attending Studio 21 (now On Beat Studio) behind her father's back. There, she makes her first friends and learns more about herself. She also meets two very different boys, Tomas and Leon, who fall for her. Soon, she finds herself in a love triangle and has trouble deciding who she truly loves. Violetta realizes that music means everything to her and that singing is what she wants to do for the rest of her life. But she knows that her father wouldn't accept it and, out of fear, she hides everything from him, complicating their lives even more, until the final episode of season 1, when he heard Violetta singing and he accepted her passion for music. Violetta Castillo is portrayed by Martina Stoessel. Personality Violetta is a very bright, kind and friendly girl. She is usually always honest, but not when it comes to her father she has to hide some things Violetta loves to sing, but she knows her father wouldn't want her to be a singer, so she hides this from him. She doesn't want to lie, especially to him, but she knows she would regret it if she gave up on her dreams. Violetta has a romantic side and wants to find her true love, but everything gets complicated when she finds herself in a love triangle. She can't decide who she loves the most: Tomas, her first love, or Leon, her first kiss. She can get very confused sometimes and has trouble understanding her own feelings. She likes reading her mother's diary because it makes her feel closer to her. She realizes that she has many things in common with her mother, including her love for music. Violetta discovers that music defines her and later on, she can't even imagine a life without music. 'Character History' Early Years Violetta was born on June 26, 1995, to Herman Castillo and María Saramego. Many flashbacks and memories of Violetta have been seen and told by several characters that have met her during her childhood. The first fact that was mentioned is that her mother died when she was 4 years old, and after that pain, her father decided to move away from Argentina to forget it. She had to travel a lot due to her father's job, that's why she described her life as in and out of airports. She lived in Madrid for most of her childhood, but she hasn't seen the city at all because she wasn't allowed to go out. She always had a tutor instead of going to school, and because of this she never had any friends. 'Season 1' 'Part 1' At the beginning of the series, Violetta is a shy girl, who has never experienced having friends, going to school, falling in love or her passion for music. At the end of the first episode, Violetta is walking in the rain and she slips, but Tomas catches her just in time. They immediately fall in love with each other. In episode 5, Violetta is walking across the street. Leon saves her from colliding with a bunch of skater boys. A little while later Violetta follows Tomas to the Studio and bumps into Francesca, a girl who will end up being her best friend. After that she starts to take piano lessons at the Studio which leads her to try out Studio when she finds out how much her mom loves music. She passes and becomes a member of the Studio. Soon after she joins, the students get an assignment to sing a duet with someone. She and Leon are assigned together, but she ends up singing with Tomas due to Leon getting sick and Francesca bowing out. In episode 32 Tomas asks Violetta out and she says yes, but Ludmila figures out a way to stop it. This pushes Violetta toward Leon. Violetta and Leon end up kissing which changes everything for Violetta and she starts to develop feelings for him. In the episodes 39-40 Violetta has to make a decision between attending the show that the Studio is putting on or her father's wedding. She ends up going to the show where she plays the lead role. Part 2 The show continues with Gregorio become the director. He decides to have a reality show which Violetta participates in. She also has some trouble because a new boy named Federico joins the Studio and is living in her house. He promises to not tell her father thankfully and the two become close friends. Violetta places second in the competition. Eventually, Violetta finds out that Angie is her aunt. She also meets her grandmother for the first time. They decide not to tell Herman, but at the end of the season, he finds out and tries to stop Violetta from going to the Studio. He does this by trying to move away from Buenos Aires, but just before he and Violetta leave for the airport, Herman hears a tape Angie made and changes his mind. He lets Violetta participate in the end-of-the-year show. Also, Violetta finally works out her love life problems and decides to choose neither Tomas or Leon. 'Season 2' 'Part 1' At the beginning of Season 2, Violetta is waiting for Francesca at the airport. At the studio, Violetta and the others are told that the studio will be involved with YouMix. She is happy and desperately realizes Leon is not there. She then goes to the place where Leon does Motorcross and nearly gets run over but Leon saves her. A few days later, Leon and Violetta reunite and have a few happy days together. Suddenly Diego joins the studio and Leon breaks up with her over his jealousy. She then is torn between Leon and Diego. 'Part 2' In Part 2, Violetta still loves Leon but has her first kiss with Diego, they officially become a couple and start dating immediately. Violetta then meets a new studio teacher called Jeremiah who is Herman in disguise. She starts bonding with him and they both become friends. She also says that he reminded him of her dad, so she did have one clue that it was her father. She then has trouble with Leon as she thought he broke the guitar she gave to Diego in order to help find his dad. After a while, she her and Leon become close friends again and she realized Jeremiah was her father. She grew away from her dad and Esmerelda, an actress hired by Jade and Matias is also revealed as the person who stole Herman's money. After performing one of Gregorio's assignments, it is announced that there dancing competition will be put onto Youmix and the public will decide the two couples who will perform in Spain. She is paired with Leon. She, Leon, Francesca, and Diego won (Diego is paired with Francesca). In Madrid, Violetta found out the plan of Diego and Ludmilla. Violetta and Leon went back together and she became friends (again) with Diego. 'Season 3 ' Part 1 She celebrated her birthday in Barcelona on the YouMix tour. She and León were together at the time. A few episodes later Leon met Gery at the track and they become friends, and Violetta finds Alex, the alias of Clement Galan, the son of a hotel owner and he doesn't respect his sons passion for music. Alex had a crush on Violetta and Gery had a crush on Leon, so they made a deal to break them up and to be with who they want. Leon saw how Alex was with Violetta and he got jealous and made Violetta upset and then they eventually broke up. Violetta thought that Leon was with Gery so she dressed up as Roxy and Francesca as Fausta and spied on him and Gery, and Leon slowly started to develop feelings for Roxy. And he finally kissed "Roxy" and then Violetta revealed it was her. Part 2 After the kiss, he didn't want to see Violetta again and he was distraught. Violetta uploaded a video to YouMix to say sorry to Leon but he didn't forgive her. Gery came up with a plan to get Leon even farther from Violetta. The band had a gig and she canceled it pretending to be Violetta and Leon thinks that she's the one that did it to sabotage them. In episode 59 he realizes Violetta is worth it Just when she was starting to get over him and when she heard what he was trying to do and tried to explain it to him but Gery broke his phone. In episode 60 it was the bands CD and Violetta had a solo and then he came in and sang with her and kissed her. In episode 61, Leon and Violetta decide to stay friends. In episode 67, Priscila pushed Violetta down some stairs and she accused Ludmila without seeing her. With the help of her friends, she found out by security tapes that Priscila pushed her down the steps and German breaks up with her. Then the gang goes to Seville for a festival to honor Antonio and Violetta and Leon found it hard to be friends because they loved each other more than friends. Leon and Violetta met a little bit later and then Clement confessed to breaking them up and then Leon and Violetta kiss and get back together. Relationships Family Herman Castillo - Father Herman Castillo is Violetta's father. The two are always fighting due to his excessive rules and boundaries that prevent Violetta from going to school, singing or falling in love. Nevertheless, the feeling of love between them is mutual. Since María's death, Herman fears that Violetta will leave him one day. Refusing that his daughter is growing up, Herman doesn't want her to fall in love, because that makes him realize how Violetta keeps growing up, becoming a more independent person. Violetta knew that if she told him she went to the Studio he would've gotten mad and would've stopped her from going, so she lied constantly. At the end of the first season, Herman finds out about Violetta is attending the Studio, and realizes how talented and special she is. María Saramego - Mother Maria Saramego, Violetta's mother died when Violetta was 4 years old. Violetta knew little about her mother before she moved to Argentina with her father, due to the constant denial of Herman on the importance of María in the life of Violetta. Violetta had always dreamed of discovering things about her, and she discovered the attic full of her things, including clothing, posters of her concerts and plays, accessories, and her diary, which shows how important Violetta was to María and how much she loved music. Although María is not physically there with Violetta, Violetta tries to be a good person and to make her proud. Angie Carrará - Aunt/Teacher/Step-mother Angie Carrará is Violetta's aunt and the only person at home who understands and supports her with achieving her dreams. In the recent episodes, Violetta discovers that Angie is the sister of her late mother, Maria, which makes her Violetta's aunt. Angie is the closest Violetta has to a mother and feels a connection with her. She tells Angie everything about her life. Angie is like the mother she never had. Friends Francesca Caviglia - Best Friend She is Violetta's best friend. Francesca is in love with Tomas, and, although Violetta knew, she didn't want to tell Francesca that she liked Tomas too, because she didn't want to ruin their friendship. Francesca gets over it, though, and she and Violetta become even closer. Camila Torres - Best Friends ' ' Camila is one of Violetta's best friends, along with Francesca. She helps Violetta with her love life and shares a lot of common interests with her. She cares about Violetta a lot and is a very supportive friend. Maxi Ponte - Best Friend Maxi is one of Violetta's best friends. He knows what an amazing singer she is and wants her to keep following her dreams and show off her talent to everyone at school. He is very supportive and cares a lot about Violetta. Braco - Friends Braco is one of Violetta's friends from Studio 21. He supports her in her singing since he knows what a great singer she is. It is hinted in a few episodes that he may have some feelings for her, but nothing comes out of it ; yet, he tries to make a move on Violetta but with no luck. Olga Peña - Friends / Family Olga is a friend of Violetta and works as a housemaid. Whenever Violetta is upset, she cooks her favorite meal for her. They are shown to love each other very much. Olga is also very supportive of Violetta and loves her singing, she also thinks that she is very talented. Olga has been present for many of the key moments in Violetta's life, and she loves Violetta with all her heart. Lisandro Ramallo - Friends/Family Ramallo works as an assistant for Herman Castillo; he is very close to Violetta, and he also helps Violetta with her secret. He even pretended to be an American businessman named Mr. Ferguson to try and help Violetta raise money for the Studio. Ramallo also encouraged Herman to give Violetta more space and permission to take piano lessons. 'Romances' Leon - (Boyfriend/Soulmate/Close Friends) At first, Leon flirts with Violetta to get back at Tomas, but he starts to develop actual feelings for her against his own will. As they become closer, Leon falls in love with Violetta for real and he tries his best to win her over. They start dating, but she is not over Tomas and can't decide who she wants to be with. Leon's love for Violetta has changed him and has made him become a better person. Leon is very supportive and protective of Violetta but can get jealous easily. Diego Hernández - Exes/Friends At the beginning of Season 2, Violetta didn't like Diego and she thought he was very annoying, but later, they become friends. After León broke up with Violetta, she started hanging out with Diego more and more, and then they finally start dating. However, Diego had a secret plan with Ludmila to destroy Violetta and to make her leave the Studio. As Violetta and Diego get to know each other better, Diego starts to develop real feelings for Violetta, and he finally falls in love with her, this time for real. However, Diego's past catches up with him in the final episodes of Season 2, when Violetta finds out about Diego's treachery and breaks up with him, much to his dismay. 'Enemies' Jade LaFontaine - Enemies Violetta has never gotten along with Jade. Jade's efforts to bond with Violetta have been half-hearted, and Violetta often does not appreciate Jade's attempts to act as her mother. Jade hates Violetta, claiming she gets in the way of her and Herman's relationship. Jade even mentioned that she would send Violetta to a boarding school if she and Herman got married. Ludmila Ferro - Former Enemies/Step-sister/Friends Ludmila hated Violetta since the first time Violetta visited the Studio 21. Ludmila hates her because she knows that Tomas, the guy she likes, is in love with Violetta. In addition to that, Leon, who used to be her boyfriend, broke up with her and tried to win Violetta over, making Ludmila get more jealous of Violetta. Another reason of why Ludmila behaves the way she does towards Violetta is the fact that Violetta is considered the best singer on the Studio 21, and Ludmila always thought she was the best singer and that nobody can compare to her. Ludmila believes that nobody can beat her when it comes to being the best at something, so she always comes up with a plan to take Violetta out of Studio 21. However, in the third season, Ludmila seems to change and even asks Violetta for help and advice on how to be a better person. 'Trivia' * Violetta was 16 years old when the series began and after her birthday party, she is 17. This can be proven because when she met Francesca and Camila it was stated that they were the same age as her, and in an interview, Lodovica Comello said Francesca is 17 years old. *Violetta inherited her singing voice from her mother. *Francesca, Camila, and Maxi were the first real friends she had ever had, as her dad never let her interact with people her own age before they came to Buenos Aires. *Tomas was her first love interest. *Leon was her first kiss and boyfriend. *She didn't know who Rafa Palmer was before he came to the Studio 21. **She also thought "Rafa Palmer" was the name of a dog. *She has never had a dog. *In the Spanish version, her name is sometimes confused with the color violet (violeta). *In the first episode, she mentioned that her life was in and out of airports, which means that she has to travel with her dad a lot. *Violetta's style is very girly and romantic, and her outfits nearly always have flowers and pastel colors such as light pink and blue. *She likes reading her mother's diary, and when she does, she feels like her mother is next to her. Violetta vs Ludmila *For her birthday, she would like a song sung by someone special. *She likes spending time in the house's attic, because she wears her mother's clothes and reads her diary, and she feels like she is next to her. *She loves wearing her mother's clothes. *She loves reading. *She can play the guitar. *She often writes about her love life in her diary, and she once drew Leon and Tomas as dogs in it. *The name Violetta means 'violet', 'purple' or 'a flower'. Meaning of Violetta. *She got her new name (Violetta) after her mother's death and was named after her paternal grandmother. *She was chosen as one of the eight contestants for the reality show "Talents 21". *She mentioned in episode 34 that she loves the Rock Bones. **She also sang with them in that episode, and again in season 2. *She ships Hermangie. *In every episode, she is seen with her diary. *She used the song "This Is My World" to audition for the Studio. *In season 1 she had a Samsung mobile, and in season 2 she has an iPhone. *Lara dislikes her. *She wrote some of the song "Right Now", and used lyrics that Diego had given her to complete it. *She wrote "How Do You Want (Me to Love You)" about her feelings for Leon. *She missed Francesca's second birthday party. *She helped Diego find his father. *She was good friends with Libi and helped her with Andres. *Her dance partner for the YouMix dance contest was Leon, and they came first. *She, Leon, Francesca, and Diego all went to Madrid together, as they won first and second place in a dance competition on YouMix. *In season 3, her father, Herman, married Priscila, which made Priscila her stepmother and Ludmila her stepsister. *Prior to the first season, Violetta lived in Madrid. **In the book "Violetta: My Diary", it was mentioned that she has also lived in London. *She is named after Herman's mother. *Violetta was one of the first people to see Ludmila's good side, along with Federico *She has known Olga Peña since she was 4. Gallery References Category:Violetta Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters